blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
UILS
The Union of Independant Lunar States (UILS) is the collective name given to the 67 Lunar Bases of the Moon. History Lunar Expansion Committiee The Lunar Expansion Committiee is regarded as being the forefather to the modern UILC as it set in motion the idea of Lunar Independance. However, the LEC cannot be regarded as a 'state', let alone a 'nation' in its organisational structure. This name was only given to the council responsible for running the Lunar Bases. The LEC ran the Lunar Bases on behalf of the Earth from 2046 to 2207. The LEC was founded in 2046 as plans were drawn up for a second moon base. Only one year after its formation, the LEC lost 90% of their funding from the Terrans. As a result of the withdrawl of funding, the LEC felt that the Lunites were "Second Class" citizens in the eyes of the Expansion of Mankind Project, as the Terrans seemed to favour the settlement of Mars over expanding the Lunar Bases. Due to the lack of funding, the LEC believed that they could do things better on their own, and many members became radical Seperatists. It was not long before seperatist members of the LEC began secretly working on their own nuclear program. in 2136, The RFSA collaborated with the LEC in the production of nuclear warheads and even sent the LEC rockets that could be used to launch a nuclear strike against Earth. The result of this program was the Lunar Defence Shield (LDS), which was completed by 2189. In 2172 the LEC declared themselves to be entirely self sufficient, as a result, the Terrans stopped sending resources to the Moon. Only five Lunar Bases had been constructed by 2206 due to materials being scarce. In 2207 the LEC decided to cut off all ties from Earth and activate the LDS, before declaring themselves to be an independant "nation" on the 13th December at 13.13 GMT. Soon after the declaration of independance they renamed themselves the Lunar Confederation. Lunar Confederation The Lunar Confederation was the collective name given to the independent Lunar Bases from 2207 to 2350. The LC constructed 22 Lunar Bases over 140 years. In 2350, Lunar Base Twenty-Seven was constructed to commemorate the end of the LC and the foundation of the UILS. Although the legacy of the LC mainly lies in the number of bases that they managed to construct, the LC founded the Lunar Parliament in 2237. This paved the way for the democratic UILS. By 2300, the Lunar Confederation could be considered to be a 'nation' as it had a system of government, was self-sufficient and was independant of the Earth. Union of Independant Lunar States Pre-Fall Post-Fall Government The UILS is an incredibly democratic nation where the view of the people is valued. Sixty-Seven States The 67 Lunar Bases that survived the nuclear attacks form the UILS. Each Lunar Base sends two representatives to Base Fifty-One. These representatives form the Lunar Parliament which both run the UILS and act as an administrative body over the expansion of the UILS. It should be noted that Lunar Base Fifty-One sends three representatives to avoid a stalemate in government bringing the number of parliamentry seats available up to 135. Although Base Fifty-One is the centre of government, the other 66 bases were given devolved powers, allowing them self government over certain affairs such as health care, Lunar Base expansion and even oxygen production. Each Lunar Base has a Council, formed from 20 elected representatives, which deals with these issues. System The UILS Government has a very democratic electoral system: every person over the age of 16 is entitled to vote; elections are held every 2 years; every Lunar Base has two representatives and their is a choice of three political parties. Corruption is almost non-existent within the government as it is a crime punishable by death. Their is a President which fullfils the role of the UILS's head of state and a Prime Minister who fuctions as the head of government. Post Fall Political Parties Lunar Socialist Party The Socialists are the most popular Lunar party as they believe in equality and an equal distribution of wealth amongst its citizens. However, it's most popular policy amongst the Lunar people, is their policy of taking revenge on the Terrans. Although they declared Martial Law from the the 24th November 3117 to 1st January 3123 and that this was unpopular with the Lunites, the Socialists remained a popular party, as they were responsible for the rebuilding work of the UILS right after the attack. They were elected for 28 consecutive terms from 3123 until the Expansionists won their first term in 3179. They have been elected 41 times since the Fall. Lunar Expansionist Party The Expansionists have gained support as the UILS has recovered. They believe in strength through expanding the UILS by constructing new Lunar Bases. Their ultimate goal is to rebuild Lunar Base One. They have served four terms since the Fall and they are the current majority government in 3213, in the beginning of their fifth term. Lunar Unionist Party The Unionists are the most unpopular UILS party as they believe in rewarding the rich and being conservative with resources. They also oppose the degree of self rule that the Lunar Bases have been given (and wish to curtail it), they want a single central government of the UILS based on Lunar Base Two and they even have plans to retire some of the Lunar Bases in order to reduce the size of the UILS living area. The Unionists are the only Lunar Party to have never served a term in government. Culture Aims Military Project Manticore Lunar Marine Corps Category:Groups Category:All Content Category:Cal XD Category:Luna